1996 (WOD)
Events * After Magadon, Incorporated's CEO, Harold Hines, dies due to a "stress-related aneurysm," James Graystone (the great-nephew of founder Bryant Vandegrift) becomes the new CEO. * Baba Yaga sends an ambassador to the Spirit Stone Caern of the Uktena, offering them power and safety if they would swear fealty to her and show her a way to reverse the Rite of Draconic Binding. The ambassador is torn limb from limb. Retribution comes swiftly, destroying a quarter of the sept. * The Shadow Lords utilize one of the few, hidden surviving Children of Gaia of Russia – Alyosha Lyubov, leader of those remaining – to help them approach the Get of Fenris to achieve an alliance for the benefit of all Garou in Russia. * By now, the Garou of Russia are at only two thirds of their original strength. * Late in the year, the first Glass Walkers caern in Russia is attacked; the Sept of the Learning Hall in Moscow is paid a personal visit by Baba Yaga, and it is destroyed. Luckily, Children of Gaia had advised the Glass Walkers to pull out, and so only 17 of the 40 sept members were present during the attack, though all of them died. * The Cyber Dogs camp of the Glass Walkers is formed by Gabriel Van der Linden. * Enid "Speaks Like River" Bilderdeck, Ph.D., addresses City Farmers on the importance of finding meaning and value in the Weaver’s Web that the Weaver could not give it on her own. * A movement begins in Horizon´s Fresh Wind Covenant to abolish Wards as a holdover from Heylel Teomim´s betrayal. * Master Archivist Nicodemus Mulhouse compiles a brief history of Horizon. * In the summer, the Sons of Ether establish a temporary settlement within the terraformed region of Mars' Penumbra. The settlement is officially called Marsbase One, but nicknamed "Bradbury." * Mus, the hidden moon of Mercury, falls. Fors Collegis Mercuris is no longer accessible to neophyte Hermetics. * Yukio Ishida, an Ivory Tower sociologist, disappears during a research assignment in MECHA. Several prominent Technocrats protest that she was killed for criticizing the New World Order. * Atlanta hosts the Summer Olympic Games. A large number of ghosts are present in the Shadowlands. * Sataghni and Nu Ying see each other for the last time until five years later. * Ecstatic Hong Endi of the K'an Lu sect comes to Sigung Jou Shan with several visions about a "tattooed man" coming to "open a dusty bottle of poison, for us to drink and remember." * The fourth edition of The Theophanies is printed. * Jude Bankole Kuti returns to Oxford to lecture on Christian ethics and human rights. Singers in the audience recognize his Awakened nature and induct him into the Celestial Chorus. * Mikhail Kamov meets Cam Trinh in the summer on Lake Michigan. * Father Townland accedes to become the new Grandfather, leader of the Red Spear Society. * By this time, Netsilak Raymond has gathered a small following of Spirit Smiths. * Robert O'Toole meets High Winds in Sri Lanka after blowing up an irrigation system. * Attacks on the Sons of Ether and Verbena prompt the Traditions to arrest Theora Hetirck, Voormas' Adept, for crimes ranging from murder to rape. She's remanded to Senex's custody indefinitely. * Chelsea Newcastle is born. * The Comprehensive Nuclear Test Ban Treat passes, banning all nuclear testing in the US. * The Stratosphere Hotel Tower and Casino opens at the northern end of the Strip in Las Vegas. * The Ice King awakens, and begins his hunt of the last living descendant of a family line of Wendigo. He attacks a Caern in the Pacific Northwest, but is defeated by a combined force of Wendigo warriors and European Garou. * Fitzgeralds Hotel and Casino partners with the Holiday Inn. * The Orpheus Group goes public. January * January 4: Jedediah "Rambling Jed" Barnes, a consor of the Sons of Ether, writes to Dr. Alexis Hastings, agreeing to help her with her book. * January 7: The first successful test of Project Flatline takes place when Subject 3 (convict Uriah Bishop) manages to project while cryonically frozen. * January 8: Cornelius Balt clarifies spirit behaviour to Xadreque Machado. * January 12: Master Sapachai Phuttaisong is observed and recorded by parties unknown. * January 14: Master Dante and his apprentice Nile arrive in Horizon at the behest of Master Porthos Fitz-Empress, as a stealth attempt to place younger, more progressive members on the Council of Nine. Along with representatives from every other Tradition, the two meet exiled Hermetic Mark Hallward Gillan, who presents Euthanatos Master Agatha Marsh with conclusive proof of both the corruption of the House of Helekar and the conspiracy within the Order of Hermes to silence him. * January 15: Master Porthos Fitz-Empress sends a message to Deacon Caeron Mustai informing him that if his feeble, ailing mind can figure out who the horrible traitor is inside the Order of Hermes, he will no doubt utterly destroy him. * January 17: Xadreque Machado elaborates to Cornelius Balt that it's possible that Umbrood may alter their appearance based on the viewer's subconscious expectations. * January 23: Cornelius Balt gives Xadreque Machado his thoughts on the traditional "three world" model of the Umbra, and the places where the Umbrae meet. March * March 3: Orpheus Group CEO Bob Jackson dies unexpectedly. The official cause of death is "natural causes". * March 15: Ozymandius Cody describes some strange dreams he's been having. April * April 28, Morning: The events of Part One of take place. * Evening: The events of Part Two of take place. * April 30, Midnight: The events of Part Three of take place. * Afternoon: The events of Part Four of take place. May * May 1, Midnight: The events of Part Five of take place. * May 2, Midnight: The events of Part Six of take place. * May 3, Dawn: The events of Part Seven of take place. * May 4, Midnight: The events of Part Eight of take place. * Nightfall: The events of the Epilogue to take place. * May 9: Ozymandias Cody mentions that his best friend Card Farrel has invited him to a party in Las Vegas tomorrow. * May 10: Card Farrel's party in Las Vegas. As Ozymandias Cody steps out to get some air, he passes a man from his dreams. Then the screams begin. The rest of the day unfolds exactly like his dream, including the meeting of Zydeco Jones. * May 11: Ozymandias Cody writes that, after yesterday's events, his life is over. * May 12: Ozymandias Cody describes the events of May 10, and decides that despite his best friend being dead and coughing up blood, he wants to do it again. * May 13: Ozymandias Cody lies to his wife about what happened. Zydeco Jones says she's going to take Cody to see Card's boss. * May 20: Ozymandias Cody discovers that magic is real, and meets Card's former associates: Petrus, a member of the Order of Hermes; Dr. Priya Ganesh, who "is delighted to meet another Scientist!" She gives him a strange book that makes a certain kind of sense. And Zydeco Jones, who carries more forms of death on her body than anyone else he knows. July * July 18: Ozymandias Cody has achieved a certain level of worthiness: he knows now that Card, Zydeco and Petrus are all members of the Order of Hermes. Farrel helped Dr. Priya Ganesh design and build the car. Zydeco is the brawn. The man who killed Card is a Nephandus by the name of Reginald Wojcik. He and Petrus studied together in a strange never-land called Doisstep. Cody seems to be Zydeco's default partner now. August * August 7: At a bar called McAuliffe's in Boston, Brian Parnell, field collection agent for CommonWealth Assurance Company, and Charles J. Redding, VP in Charge of Collections for Proctor House Investments, talk. Parnell wants out of the Syndicate. To help give him a sense of perspective, Redding gives Parnell a Syndicate history lesson. * Morgana Chantry of Gilmer County, Georgia is ambushed by assassins from House Helekar. Latishia Jones-Careera bani Euthanatos and several companions are paralysed by death magick as their fellows die and their sacred tree is cut down. * August 8: In the early morning hours, Brian Parnell and Charles J. Redding continue their review of Syndicate history, finishing with Parnell deciding to stick with the Convention after all. October * October 14: Etherite Mikhail Kamov is found mutilated in the basement of his Brooklyn home. November * A young Greek psychic named Bartholomew Pappadakis awakes from a dream, where the angel Christopher warns of an upcoming time of great change. He instructs Bartholomew to create a community of brothers to protect the innocent at all costs. References Category:World of Darkness timeline